


Sweet like Strawberry Candy

by AudrerAndJuck



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, dreamnap is great, i just thought this was a fun idea, its a lil spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudrerAndJuck/pseuds/AudrerAndJuck
Summary: They really could just share the candy. It would be significantly easier.But this is Dream and Sapnap...And this way is so much more fun...***In which Sapnap eats Dream's candy, and Dream can't just let him get away with it, can he?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 285





	Sweet like Strawberry Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo Audrer here  
> I haven't written in a long while, so here's a small Dreamnap make out
> 
> teeny tiny cw: if you don't like saliva, there's a lil bit for a sec

Sapnap sat on their shared sofa, watching YouTube on the TV. In his hands was a large plastic bag full of Pop Rocks packets. 

_ Technically _ Dream had bought them, and  _ technically _ Dream had asked Sapnap not to eat them all, but Sapnap figured it wouldn’t hurt if he had a few packets. So a few days ago he snuck one, and then the next day he took a couple more, and the next day a few more. Dream hadn’t seemed to notice. Sapnap was sure that if he had he would’ve said something, or maybe it simply didn’t bother him.

Dream was in his room doing something—coding, editing, Sapnap didn’t know—and probably wouldn’t be coming out for a little while. Enough time for Sapnap to get comfortable on the couch with a certain someone’s bag of Pop Rocks.

Sapnap let the YouTube videos on the TV autoplay as he scrolled through his Twitter feed, half paying attention. He reached into the bag of Pop Rocks to pull out a red packet, strawberry flavored. He moved to tear the packet open when—

“What are you doing?”

Sapnap’s eyes shot up to find Dream standing with his eyebrows furrowed in the living room doorway. He must have come out of his room without Sapnap noticing.

“Uh,” Sapnap glanced down at the candy packet in his hands. “Nothing? Just chillin’ I guess.”

“Uh huh,” Dream said mockingly before pointing down at Sapnap. “What’s that in your lap then?” 

Sapnap shielded the candy defensively, looking wide-eyed at Dream like a deer in the headlights.

“Dude, I  _ told _ you not to touch my Pop Rocks,” Dream said, stalking his way towards the couch. Sapnap scooted away with his packet of candy. Dream picked up the larger bag of Pop Rocks packets and held it out. “It’s empty and I hardly got to eat any of them! You’re buying me another bag of these—”

“Alright, fine. Whatever—”

“And you’re giving me that strawberry one.” Dream eyed the candy packet in Sapnap’s grasp and held out his hand to take it.

Sapnap could have given Dream the Pop Rocks, or maybe he could have suggested they each eat half the bag. There were easier options, but Sapnap loved to push his best friend’s buttons.

“No,” Sapnap said, defiant and resolute. If Dream wanted him to buy him more candy, Sapnap would, but right now it was the principle of the matter. These Pop Rocks were  _ his _ .

“No? It’s  _ my  _ candy!”

“My candy now.” Sapnap tore open the packet with his teeth and spit out the piece of the wrapper without breaking eye contact with Dream. Dream was so fun to mess with. He didn’t get upset often but Sapnap found that it was often about the most trivial of things.

Dream lunged across the sofa, arms outstretched, in an attempt to grab the candy from Sapnap. Sapnap scrambled off the couch, nearly falling onto the floor, before finding his footing and taking a few steps back away from Dream.

“Dude, seriously,” Dream stood up from the couch. “I want my—”

Sapnap tilted his head back and made a show of pouring the small packet of strawberry Pop Rocks into his mouth, delighting in the almost painful, yet incredibly satisfying, sensation on his tongue. He looked back up at Dream with a shit-eating grin.

“Come on, you fucking asshole,” Dream glared at him. “I  _ wanted _ some.”

“If you want it so badly,” a smirk slowly made its way onto Sapnap’s lips as he spoke around the popping candy, “then come and  _ get it _ .”

Dream raised his eyebrows. As much as Sapnap loved to push Dream’s buttons and set him off, he should have known better than to give Dream a challenge like that one. 

“Oh,  _ really _ ,” Dream took a measured step toward Sapnap and licked his lips. His eyes were hungry, predatory. Sapnap couldn’t tell if it was for the candy or for him. He almost dared to hope it was for him. 

He quickly realized that he had backed himself up against a wall, literally. Dream was now only a few inches away. 

Dream used one hand to push Sapnap’s shoulder fully against the wall. The other was against the wall on the opposite side of Sapnap’s head. He leaned forward and Sapnap sucked in a breath. 

“ _ Maybe I will _ ,” Dream whispered in his ear causing him to shudder. 

Then Dream’s lips were on his, warm and heavy. Sapnap would have gasped if it weren’t for the candy that was popping aggressively in his mouth. His brain short circuited for a moment. Sapnap didn't know what he was expecting but it  _ certainly _ wasn’t  _ this _ . Soon enough he regained control of his body and returned Dream’s kiss. 

He let his hands come to rest on Dream’s chest, not pushing him away, but not quite sure if he should pull him closer. Dream obviously took this to mean that Sapnap was okay with the current situation because his kisses quickly became deeper, more feverish. 

Sapnap felt Dream’s hands creep down to his waist and hold him there, and he allowed his own hands to thread through Dream’s soft blond hair. Sapnap unintentionally let out a whine as one of the candies in his mouth made a particularly aggressive  _ pop _ . He felt the hands on his waist grip him tighter at the sound.

Then Dream swiped his tongue across Sapnap’s bottom lip, pausing to gently nip at the sensitive skin, pulling on it lightly with his teeth. Sapnap exhaled shakily and unconsciously allowed his jaw to go slack. Dream took full advantage of this and ran his tongue along the inside of Sapnap’s mouth. Sapnap felt chills race down his spine and up through his fingertips.

Dream’s tongue ventured further into Sapnap’s mouth, finding the strawberry candy popping satisfyingly on Sapnap’s tongue. Sapnap felt Dream’s tongue slide against his own and the chills were replaced with white hot pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck and moaned softly into his mouth. Dream smirked against his lips at the reaction he had managed to pull from Sapnap. 

Then Sapnap remembered how this had all started in the first place. He had to put up  _ some  _ sort of fight. Dream wouldn’t be allowed to get to him that easily.

Sapnap tugged lightly on Dream’s hair causing him to gasp slightly. Sapnap now lead their kisses, fervently exploring Dream’s mouth, delighting in the soft sounds that came from the other. Their mouths battled for dominance, Sapnap currently winning. He slowly ghosted his fingers down the back of Dream’s neck causing him to shiver, around his shoulders, and finally they came to rest against his chest.

Sapnap didn’t keep the upper hand for long. Dream pressed his body against Sapnap’s, easily pinning him to the wall with his greater height. He sighed as Dream eagerly slid his tongue around his own. The sweet strawberry taste and the tickling sensation of the candy added to the overwhelming pleasure that made Sapnap’s knees weak. The taste of the candy—the taste of  _ Dream _ —was almost too much. 

They each had a healthy share of the fizzing candy in their mouths now, Sapnap relishing in the feeling of Dream’s soft lips contrasted with the prickling sensation of the Pop Rocks. It was like there were explosions in his veins, lighting in their mouths as he pulled Dream as close as he possibly could.

Eventually, Sapnap pulled away from the kiss, the candy causing him to salivate and need to swallow so he doesn’t accidentally choke while he’s making out with his best friend. 

He looked up at Dream. His lips were stained red with the dye from the candy as well as raw from the intense kissing. Sapnap could only imagine that his were just as bad, if not worse. They both swallowed the remaining candy and took a moment to catch their breath.

Dream’s eyes were trained on the corner of Sapnap’s mouth, but Sapnap didn’t have a chance to ask him about it. Dream gently held Sapnap’s chin and swiped his thumb across the corner of his mouth and his bottom lip. His eyes widened as Dream brought his thumb that now had sticky sweet red saliva on it to his mouth and slowly licked it off. 

“Fuck,” Sapnap sighed as he pulled Dream by the front of his shirt to reconnect their lips. 

“Yeah?” Dream laughed against his lips. Sapnap didn’t care to reply, opting instead to kiss Dream even deeper, mapping out the inside of Dream’s mouth with his tongue once more. Dream chased Sapnap’s tongue with his own. Sapnap wrapped his arms around Dream and pulled their bodies flush against each other. They kissed each other like they were starving, despite the candy that they had both so enthusiastically eaten, swallowing the soft noises that came from the other.

Dream kissed him roughly and passionately. Sapnap wondered for a moment if this would have happened soon anyways, without the Pop Rocks as an initiator. He certainly wasn’t complaining about how this situation had panned out. He was more than happy to be kissed and touched and tasted by Dream like this, and he’d be lying if he claimed he hadn’t thought about this a few times before.

After a while, Sapnap felt his lips and tongue losing feeling after the Pop Rocks and the kissing, Dream likely feeling the same, their kisses becoming sloppy as a result.

They both finally pulled back. Dream licked his lips and Sapnap had to restrain himself from pulling Dream back in for another round.

Dream’s face was flushed and Sapnap could feel the warmth in his own cheeks. He looked down for a moment, finding it difficult to make eye contact with Dream after  _ all of that _ , before swallowing harshly and clearing his throat. 

“I’ll, uh,” he laughed breathlessly. “I’ll buy you more Pop Rocks, yeah?”

“You fucking better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed :D  
> I've never really written a make out fic before so lemme know how i did maybe?
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!!
> 
> (Also if you're looking for more make out fics, i deffo recommend Ship_On_The_Sea. They have a lotta good dnf make outs :))


End file.
